


Letters to Dudley

by mortenavida



Series: The Roger's Family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters that Harry writes to his brother while at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One - Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be all the letters, though they will take place between different fics. I'll let you know which ones they go after.
> 
> This is, of course, after Stations.

Dudley,

 

Hogwarts is a strange place and I don't know if I really like it.  I think I'm too used to dad's tower and always having Jarvis around if I need help (I accidentally asked for him twice while in the library).  I already sent dad and pop a letter – the bracelet is still glowing, too, but you probably knew that.  People ask about them all the time, but I just tell them my fathers are over protective.  Not all of them like that I have two of them, but I don't care.  Only a few people know they're superheroes, but that's only the ones that didn't grow up in the wizarding world.

 

I made a few friends so far.  Uncle Thor probably told you about Neville and his grandmother.  Neville is what they call a Pureblood – both his parents are, and came from, wizarding blood.  He knows a lot about mythology and was excited to know that he met _the_ Thor, God of Thunder.

 

Hermione is what they call a Muggleborn since neither of her parents are magical.  My mom was apparently one as well, which explains why your mom isn't?  That makes me a half-blood and it's all complicated.  I drew dad a chart for it, though I'm sure pop will use it more.

 

Classes are okay.  Hermione is smart and helps when Neville and I don't understand things.  Neville's a bit slow, but he's catching on fast.  We just had to figure out how to phrase things to him.  He loves Herbology (plant things), so we try to reference that.

 

People keep calling me 'Potter' and I don't like it.  I'm a Rogers now, and I make sure they all know it.  Don't tell dad, but I'm in detention every night for two weeks because my potions professor (think chemistry) doesn't like when I correct him.  He think I'm being arrogant or something and calls me a celebrity.  Duh, my dad is _Iron Man_ and my pop is _Captain America_.  As their kids, we're kind of a big deal.  I think he's talking about this world, though, and that's still strange.  Anyway, he doesn't really like me, but whatever.  I think he'd get along with Uncle Bruce, though.

 

We have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that always gives me a headache.  I don't know why, either.  Professor Quirrell is odd, that's for sure.  He stutters a lot and wears this weird turban.  A lot of kids make fun of him and I try to tell them to stop, but I don't think they care.  I'm only a 'first-year' after all.  I can stop the first-years from doing it next year if I come back, though.  Pop would be proud.

 

I hope you're doing okay.  I miss you and wish you could be here.  We should talk to Uncle Thor and see if he can do anything about it.  Maybe there's a switch or something inside you, since my mom got in?

 

I'll be home at Christmas!  Can't wait to see you.

 

Your brother,

Harry


	2. Year One - Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Greetings - Harry writes home to Dudley before going after the Stone.

Dudley,

 

Do you remember, over Christmas, when I told pop about Snape and the stone and all of that?  And he told me not to do anything?  Well, I’m doing something and pop isn’t going to like it.  By the time you get this letter, Hermione and I will already be on our way to stop Snape from grabbing the stone, so I guess just wait and see what happened.  For some reason, we’re dragging Ron Weasley along.  You remember when I mentioned Ron, right?  The red head with more brothers than we have Avengers?  He convinced Hermione that he could help, so she insisted and, well, here we go.

 

Neville is staying behind, not because he’s a coward, but because we need someone to make sure Snape doesn’t come out without us.  So if something happens, he’ll send a second owl.  If everything goes well, I’ll send a second owl myself.

 

Please don’t tell dad or pop.  You know how they would worry and how they’d try to come find the place.  And especially don’t tell Uncle Thor.  I know he can find Hogwarts if he wants to, and we don’t need some angry god here breaking things to find me.

 

Keep an eye on the bracelet dad gave you – I will be fine.  I swear to you that I will come home.

 

Dad told me in his last letter that you were thinking about taking over the company when it’s time.  I want you to know that I think it’s a great idea and you would do great at it.  I know Aunt Pepper has it now, so I think you should bring this up to her.  She loves you, Dud, and would help you if that’s what you really want.  When I finish my schooling, maybe we can work together to make things that are a mix of science and magic, yeah?  We would rule the business world – both Muggle and Wizard.

 

Has there been any luck with Uncle Thor about finding any magic in you?  I think it would be great to bring you here next year, despite all the homework.  You’d be a Gryffindor, of course – nothing but the best for the Rogers brothers, right?

 

Speaking of that, I finally got my classmates to stop calling me ‘Potter’ all the time.  I got a lecture from my head of house for not respecting my biological father, but I just told her that I was respecting him in my own way and that she should let me be happy with my new family.  After all, that’s what he would have wanted, right?  For me to be happy with dad and pop and everyone?  I think so.

 

It’s almost time for us to go.  The owl dad managed to get me for Christian has been hoping on the table wanting to go.  Hermione says I should name him as soon as possible, but what do I name a bird?  I still think you should pick a name.  We’ll talk about it over the break.

 

And again, please don’t tell our fathers.  Love you, Dudley.

 

Your brother,

Harry


	3. Year Two - Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Roadblocks.

Dudley,

Yeah, you met Snape. I kind of want dad and him to sit down and talk to each other because the conversation would be interesting to watch. As it was, he didn’t say much when Uncle Thor was around, but he told me after that my family wasn’t always going to be there to save me. Not that I asked to be saved, but I’m glad he showed up. I wanted to show someone the school and I’m sure by now he’s told you all about everything. I wished he could stay longer, but Dumbledore told him he had to go after a few hours and a tour.

Classes are good so far. We’re potting what looks like tiny babies in Herbology. Still have my spare Herbology book? Take a look at chapter four - it’s in there. They’re called Mandrakes and we have to make sure we can’t hear them or they’ll knock us out or something. Don’t tell pop, he’ll freak out and think it’s too dangerous. And dad would probably just want to use them for his own stuff. Figure them out with Uncle Bruce.

Our new Defense professor is a joke and constantly tried to get pictures with me. Remember when dad told us about Justin Hammer? Kind of like that, but worse. He’s claiming he did all these great things, but then won’t answer any specifics when asked. I think he’s a flake, but you should see the girls around here! Even Hermione swoons and I don’t understand why. She’s usually into her studies, but she doesn’t seem to care that something seems really fishy with this guy. I wish there was a Jarvis for the wizarding world.

That’s not the only strange thing going on, though. Don’t tell dad or pops about this because apparently it’s Really Bad, but… it looks like I can talk to snakes. Actually talk to snakes as in the hissing and all of that. I followed one through the walls and then we found someone petrified. Not the scared petrified, but they can’t move and they’re frozen - I’ll explain when I get home for the holidays. It sounds scarier than it is and don’t worry, I’m not going around trying to figure this one out.

That creepy thing hasn’t come back to warn me so far, but I’ll keep you posted. Gotta go now - time to play Quidditch. Wish me luck!

You’re brother,  
Harry

P.S. I wrote this before Quidditch and boy do I have a story to tell you when I get home. Tell dad and pop my arm isn’t that bad and I’m fine.


End file.
